


Take my hand, Take my whole life too

by estranged_and_wayward



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mutual Pining, Slow Dancing, Songfic, but no actual smut, but theon doesn't know it, kind of, like you'll need to go to the dentist after reading this, showering together, you can use you imagination for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estranged_and_wayward/pseuds/estranged_and_wayward
Summary: Theon never meant to fall in love with him, he really didn't, but Robb made it so easy.or five times Theon can't help falling in love with Robb and one time Robb fell in love with him.





	Take my hand, Take my whole life too

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the beautiful elvis song "can't help falling in love with you". it was originally going to just be a short ficlet but them I turned it into a 5+1. hope you enjoy. also, i might not be posting as much as I have been in the following weeks because i'm going back to school.  
also, as im writing out this author's note, that song came on. good timing

_ 1 _

Love was a word rarely used in the Greyjoy household. Their mother might have said it occasionally, but with her worsening condition she hardly spoke anymore. And their father, well Balon Greyjoy wasn’t exactly what you would call a loving man, let alone a loving father. With theon's older brothers and sister being so rough and tumble he hardly heard the word be used. 

That was why it was so strange to him when, upon walking through the front door of the Stark household beside his best friend, it was shouted from every corner of the house. Every morning when his mother dropped him off, Robb would wish her goodbye with an ‘I love you’.

Robb even said “I love you” to Theon sometimes, something he never even imagined another boy would say to him. He didn’t exactly hate it, but he didn’t understand it either.

After all, why would you just throw around a phrase as meaningful as "I love you"? Theon himself had only used the phrase a handful of times if he could recall, and almost all of those were to his mother. 

But it just seemed to roll off Robb's tongue with ease. 

Maybe it was because he was so young After all he was only eight, unlike Theon, who was nine and far too mature for that. 

Only an eight year old would squeal with delight upon seeing a seahorse for the first time the way that Robb had. (A nine year old like Theon would have never  _ dreamed _ of doing something so childish.) But even a big kid like Theon had to admit that the aquarium was pretty cool. 

It had been Robb’s idea to surprise Theon with a trip to the aquarium for his birthday, knowing how much his best friend loves fish. Theon told his something about each and every fish they passed, which ones ate each other and which ones were from far away. He had endless knowledge on all matter of ocean life as far as Robb was concerned. 

“What’s that one called?” Robb cried excitedly, pointing up at a flat blue fish with a yellow tail “It looks like Dory!” he added as it swam closer to them. 

Theon squinted his eyes to get a better look at it before straightening his back and clearing his throat. “That is a blue tang.” Theon informed him. “They live in coral reefs,” he said proudly before finishing with “Those are in Australia.”

Robb stared at the fish wide-eyed “Woah! That’s far right mom?” 

Mrs. Stark stood a few feet away from them, giving the boys their space while also keeping an eye on them “Yes dear, very far.” she said. Robb placed his hands on the glass and stared at the fish.

“Wow!” 

Theon laughed. He didn’t need to ask if Australia was far, maybe that was just one of the things that came with being nine. 

When they began walking into the next room suddenly Robb gasped. “Look, Theon!” he cried while pointing in the direction of a massive tank. Theon didn’t even have time to register the creature inside before Robb took his hand and dragged him across the floor. When they stopped they were less than three feet from the edge of the glass. Theon’s eyes widened. “Look! It’s a Kraken.” Robb said. As he let go of the older boy’s hand.

Theon’s mouth fell open as he watched the creature move across the tank. Then he laughed. “It’s not a Kracken stupid! It’s an octopus.” 

Robb’s smile left his face momentarily “I’m not stupid!” he protested and crossed his arms “Besides, it's still cool.”

Theon turned to watch the octopus moving in it’s tank. He looked to Robb beside him, who was doing the same. The soft cobalt ambiance of the light made Robb’s eyes look even bluer that normal as he watched the creatures fluid movements. Robb looked kind of pretty standing there, although pretty wasn’t exactly the right word, staring through the water. He then turned to Theon, who found his face growing warm, the same look of fascination and wonder in his eyes. 

“Yeah, it is pretty cool.” Theon agreed He understood how ‘I love you’ could so easily fall off of Robb’s tongue. 

_ 2 _

Theon didn't know how it happened. He really didn't but here he was, half propped up against a stack of pillows on Robb's bed with the owner of said bed's head on his chest, sound asleep. Even still, Robb looked so peaceful lying there and Theon couldn't bring himself to push him off. 

If it had been anyone else Theon would have just shoved them off, but this was Robb Stark. Robb Stark, asleep on his chest, clinging to him and unknowingly making his heart flutter. He wondered if Robb could hear his heart beating. 

Theon let out a sigh he'd been holding in and pushed aside a curl of hair from Robb's forehead. He bit his lip as he ran his hand through Robb's soft hair. It somehow was softer then he'd imagined. 

Theon had always acknowledged that simple fact that Robb was attractive. There was really no arguing that fact after all. But here, now, with the chance to simply let his eyes wander across the boy's sleeping face, he saw that his best friend was much more than just technically attractive. He was beautiful. 

Incredibly beautiful in fact. 

Theon crooked his neck to get a better look. No wonder Robb was always such a sight for sore eyes. His soft, pale skin, sharp jawline and puffy lips could bring tears to a sculptor's eye and the way his copper red hair fell down to frame his face somehow made him look even more angelic. And, although he looked so peaceful sleeping there, Theon wished he were awake. Then he could have seen the brilliant blue of his eyes shining up at him. Or he could have seen one of Robb’s heart stopping smiles. 

He imagined Robb’s eyes opening to look at him. So blue they didn’t even seem real. The sleep falling away from Robb’s eyes and a smile spreading across his face. He imagined Robb’s cheeks flushing pink. The biting of his lip before he lifted his head and pressed a kiss to Theon’s cheek. He imagined turning his head to meet Robb’s lips, getting to feel just how soft really they were as he ran his fingers through his red hair. He imagined Robb’s hot breath on his neck when he finally pulled away before going in for another, much longer, kiss. 

But this, this would do for now. Theon allowed himself to simply stroke Robb's hair, listening to the subtle sounds of his light snoring. 

_ 3 _

Robb took Theon by the hand and clumsily spun him around, humming all the while. _ “La Da da de, la da da dum”  _ like a drunken fool, because he was, he sang and attempted to give Theon another spin.

“Robb, what are you doing?” he said, stumbling slightly. He and Robb had drank about a similar amount, but Theon held his liquor much better so his head was only a little cloudy. 

Robb’s smile stayed in place “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m trying to dance with you.” he said it like it was the most obvious thing on the planet. 

Theon gave him a famous Greyjoy Eye Roll™. “Can’t you dance with me when we get back to the apartment?” he said. 

Robb sighed “But it’s such a beautiful night!” he called, throwing his arms up like a child. Robb was right, it was a beautiful night, gorgeous actually. But even still, Theon felt as if something was holding him back. 

“You’re drunk.” was all he could muster. 

“So what it I’m drunk? You’re drunk too!” Robb protested. Drunk Robb always acted somewhat like a child. And Theon liked that sometimes. He would get all cuddly and be blushing and giggling all night. It was almost like time reversed and they were kids again. Instead of dealing with mature, proper law student Robb, Theon got to hang out with little boy Robb again. And that made him feel like a little kid, which was nice. 

“That’s-” Theon paused briefly, trying to find his words through the cloud of vodka in his brain. “Not an argument.” 

Robb sighed “C’mon, one dance? I know you want to.” he bargained. Theon bit his lip, he did want to. He really,  _ really  _ wanted to. Dancing with Robb under the moonlight was something he never imagined would have happened while he was awake. 

“Alright, one dance.” he watched as a satisfied smile played Robb’s face. Robb let out a joyous cry and Theon couldn’t help but smile. Robb again gave him a spin.

“I’ll lead.” Robb proposed, although he was already in position to. 

“Hay, are you calling me a girl?” Theon asked with mock offense. 

“Oh never” Robb promised and began leading him. When he’d said dancing, Theon didn’t think he’d meant slow dancing. But even still, here they were. Robb’s arms wrapped around Theon’s waist, pulling him to move in the gentle breeze. Theon’s own arms found a home along Robb’s shoulders, pulling him a little closer.  _ “La da da de, la da dum, la de dum, la da da”  _

They swayed on the pavement like a pair of newlyweds at a wedding reception. And for a moment, Theon forget that they weren’t actually married. It was a nice moment. He forgot that they were just friends. He forgot about the occasional car full of drunk college kids that drove by and just focused on Robb. 

And they kept dancing, Robb giving Theon a little spin and twirl every once in a while before brining his warmth back to meet his best friend’s. 

Eventually though, whether due to drunkeness, the cold or simply unknown wanting, they theon found himself simply swaying in Robb’s arms, both of their eyes closed. When his eyes fell open he saw the most beautiful sight he could have ever imagined, Robb. 

Theon tilted his head, ceasing to move suddenly and causing Robb to pause and look at him.

"Fuck, Robb"

"What is it Theon? Is something wrong?" 

"Nothing…" his voice seemed to trail off before returning. He brought the tips of his fingers to caress Robb's cheek. "I just-" it was now or never, he might not get another chance. And with Robb looking at him with those eyes, he had to take it. It was time.

"I really want to kiss you." 

"Then do it." 

Robb's voice came in like sunlight following a rainstorm. And before he could be told twice, Theon pushed through what little space was between them and connected Robb's lips with his own. At long last, he had finally got his long awaited kiss. 

_ 4 _

Theon's eyes opened to the stinging of sunshine through the split in the curtains. The strip of light always seemed to land right across his pillow, no matter what he did to stop it. The sun was just determined to wake him up every day it seemed.

But on this particular morning, he didn't mind it. There was another body beside him in his bed, still fast asleep and snoring lightly. Theon watched as his chest moved up and down almost rhythmically with every breath.

It had finally happened. He didn’t just get fucked by Robb Stark, he slept with Robb Stark. Robb Stark had  _ made love _ to him. As far as Theon was concerned, he’d never made love before. Sure he’d had sex, he’d fucked, he’d slept with people, but this was different. This was so much more than sex. 

Sure, it’d been really,  _ really _ good sex, some of the best, if not the best, hottest sex Theon had ever had in his life. The way Robb’s body had moved against his, the way Robb had touched him and cried his name. It felt different than any other time. It was almost like he’d been a virgin until now and had been exposed to a whole new world of possibilities. He was completely sober, wanting to remember every moment of that night, but he was higher than he’d ever been. 

He’d always expected that Robb was good in bed, someone as drop dead gorgeous as him had to be after all, but this, he never expected this. Waking up beside Robb was just as amazing as sleeping with him. In some ways it was even better. He could just be there, in this moment with Robb beside him. Theon could take time to admire him, tracing over the contours of his face and feeling the warmth radiating from his body. He was so warm, so soft. How was it that, even unconscious, Robb could capture Theon’s heart. 

Theon brought his hand to stroke Robb’s hair lightly, pushing his messy curls off him face and causing him to stir. He ran his fingers through the copper thicket. It was just as soft as he remembered it being, and even softer that he could have ever imagined. He could have sat there is bed running his fingers through Robb’s hair forever.

_ Fuck.  _ He had it bad. Real bad. 

He was so head over heels he couldn’t think straight. He rolled over onto his stomach and leaned on his elbow, watch over the boy as he slept. He would have felt like a creep, sitting there watching him sleep; but he was just so beautiful. And Theon had always seen him as beautiful in a different way than everyone else.

Their date the previous night had gone well, so well in fact they had ended up in bed together once they got home. Theon replayed the events of the evening in his head. Nothing fancy, just a quick dinner followed by a movie. It felt like when they hung out normally, they had known one another sense primary school so conversation flowed the whole night without a single awkward silence or dull moment. Theon had felt some initial nervousness at the prospect of going on a real date but quickly remembered that this was his best friend; It might as well have been their 5,000th date. They played footsies under the table all through dinner and Theon even pulled a "let me yawn and just so happen to put around you" during the first fifteen minutes of the film. To no one's surprise but his own, Robb leaned into him and stayed there until they left the cinema. 

Theon had made a joke about "taking Robb home" on the way back to the car, to which Robb had responded "We're flatmates!"

Theon felt himself smile at the memory. It was then that Robb began to stir, stretching out and yawning like a lion before opening his eyes. Theon was the first thing he saw as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

"Good morning" Theon greeted him, asif they hadn't been with one another for hours at this point. 

"Good morning" Robb yawned. He sat up and stretched before allowing himself to fall back into the pillow, looking up at Theon. 

"How did you sleep?" Theon asked him. 

Robb yawned again "Pretty good" he said. A mischievous grin spread across his face "did turn in a little later than usual though." 

Theon tried to ignore the feeling of his face flushing "Well I'm sorry about that mate, but I did tell you that I was going to keep you up all night." 

Robb smiled and let out a giggle that sent sparks through Theon's body "Yeah, well, you delivered." He said. He bit his lip and a look of concern crossed his face "by the way, how's your um, your..." his voice trailed off. Theon bit his lip in mild embarrassment.

"I'm good, I think," he said. "I haven't left the bed yet though, so I can't be too sure." 

"Okay." Robb said "I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't too rough with you. I don't wanna hurt you." 

Robb was making Theon blush a lot lately, something he both hated and loved. 

"Don't worry about me, I'm a big boy Stark." Theon assured him. 

Robb just laughed "Yes, I know," he said. He sat up, the sheets pooling around his hips. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, same as Theon. Theon watched his shoulder blades flex as he reached his arms forward to crack his knuckles  _ god  _ he was so hot. Oh yeah, the wait had been worth it 

Theon was pulled out of daydream when Robb turned to him and spoke "I think I'm gonna hop in the shower" a glint formed in his eye the same way it had the previous night when he'd led Theon to the bed. "Would you care to join me?" 

That sounded like the greatest idea theon had ever heard but he tried to contain his excitement. He gave Robb a smirk.

"Sure"

  
  


_ 5 _

Theon's eyes opened to see Robb standing in front of him, running his hands along Theon's ribs to lather the soap along his chest. His eyes fell shut again and he felt Robb place a light kiss along his joint of his shoulder after washing the soap away. His eyes opened once again and he found himself unable to believe the sight in front of him. This was real life, this wasn't a dream even if it felt like one. Robb was here, washing him, taking care of him while he was naked and vulnerable in his lovingly devoted hands. He could feel his eyes fighting the urge to cry and closed them. He tilted his head back and felt something sliding off his tongue that he could no longer suppress.

"I love you" he spoke in a voice that was no more than a murmur. Even still Robb froze, stopping the movement of his hands and letting out a breath he'd been holding in as he looked at Theon. 

"What?" 

"I've fallen in love with you." Theon admitted aloud. He always imagined he'd feel nervous, terrified actually, when he finally confessed. But as he stared into Robb's eyes he felt everything fall into place. 

"Theon.." Robb's lips fell ever so slightly open, the warm spray of water over his shoulder seemingly forgotten entirely. He stood close to Theon and brought a hand to stroke his face lovingly yet with the same care one might use when handling a wet piece of paper. His eyes couldn't let go of Theon's. And as Theon's fingers found a home on his wrist he finally spoke "I fell in love with you a very long time ago." He said "a very, very long time ago" his voice was quiet, no one would have been able to hear it even if they were sitting with their ear pressed to the bathroom door. But that was okay, Theon knew he was the only one that needed to hear it. "I've been waiting for you to say it all these years."

"I'm sorry" Theon said. The pad of Robb's thumb moved across his cheek asif to say 'don't be'. "I guess I just didn't know how to say it." 

"Its okay" Robb assured him. Theon snuggled into the embrace of his hand. "It was worth the wait." 

The space between them vanished as Theon locked their lips together once again. It was the first time he'd said it but it definitely wouldn't be the last. 

" _ I love you"  _

_ "I love you too" _

  
  


_ +1 _

Robb yelped as he came down hard off of the monkey bars, falling down and stumbling onto his knees. "OW!" He whined and pushed himself backwards to sip. When he saw the blood oozing from his scraped up knee he started to cry. He hated the sight of blood. 

"Hay can you get out of the way? It's my turn." 

Robb looked up from the ground with tears in his eyes to see another boy, a little bit older than him but not by more than a year, standing at the end of the monkey bars. He was looking at Robb impatiently. "No, I hurt my knee!" He said back before dramatically adding a "I think I broke it!"

The boy jumped down from the jungle gym and leaned over Robb's injury. "It's not broken" he said. "You just scraped it." 

"But it hurts!" Robb cried. 

"Oh calm down" the boy said. He reached into the pocket of his sweatpants and pulled out a couple of bandaids. "Here, these should help." He said and sat down on the ground next to Robb. He unwrapped the bandaids and carefully placed them over the scrape. Silence seemed to overcome them as Robb watched the boy, completely forgetting about the dozens of other children running around the playground. "There you go, all better." 

Robb looked at the boy "Thank you," he said, remembering what his mother had told him about manners. He looked at the bandages covering his broken skin. He smiled "woah! Those have squids on them!" He gasped.

The older boy laughed "Those aren't squids! They're krakens, they're way cooler than squids." 

"What's a kraken?" Robb asked in wonder. 

"I'll tell you after I kick your butt on these monkey bars." The boy said and stood up. "Now if you wouldn't mind, please move out of the way." Robb could tell by his tone of voice that this boy didn't often use the word 'please'. 

"Your not gonna kick my butt! I'm gonna kick your butt!" Robb said as he stood up.

"You already fell!" The boy reminded him. 

"That was only because the bars were hot!" Robb shouted back. 

The boy huffed and knitted his eyebrows together "I bet I can make it all the way across without falling!" He spat.

"Bet you don't." Robb said, crossing his arms. 

"Alright, bet" the boy said, holding out a hand to shake on it like he'd seen in the movies. 

"You're on." Robb agreed, giving the boys hand a firm shake. They looked one another in the eye and the older boy walked back to the jungle gym, climbing back up the ladder to the monkey bars. 

Robb moved out of his way. "Go on" he called, egging him on. Much to Robb's shagrin the boy made it across the bars without any issue, pulling himself from bar to bar with ease. Once he reached the end he allowed himself to drop down onto the wood chips. Unlike Robb he landed on his feet. 

"Ha! See, I told you I could do it!" The boy said. 

"Oh whatever." Robb said, trying to roll his eyes the way his mother did whenever his father did something silly. 

"I win!" The boy said. 

"Yeah, I know." Robb's face suddenly lit up "Can you tell me about krakens now?" He said. But just as he did, the bell rang, signaling the end of recess. 

"I'll tell you tomorrow." The boy said. 

"Promise?" Robb said, ignoring the other children as they made their way back into the school. 

The boy nodded "promise"

"Pinky promise?" Robb held out his little finger. 

The boy nodded and shook Robb's finger with his own, looking into his eyes asif it was a matter of life and death. "Pinky promise." 

"I'll see you tomorrow" Robb said as they began walking in opposite directions. He turned back and looked at the boy before calling "what's your name?" 

The boy looked over his shoulder "Theon" he said. Robb smiled. He liked that name. 

"I'm Robb" he called back.

"See you tomorrow Robb, I'll bring my fish book then so you can see the kraken." The boy said back. 

Robb's face lit up and for once he didn't even notice his teacher calling him to come inside. "I'd like that." He said. As he turned away he called "love you theon, bye." 

"Bye?" Theon was going to say something but Robb was already running away. 

*

Robb smiled to himself and looked at Theon through the warm spray of water "I've been waiting for you to say it for years." 


End file.
